Yo quisiera
by belly Cullen Berry
Summary: Edward esta enamorado de Bella ¿Ella lo estará de el? después de un rompimiento muy fuerte para ella ¿se dará cuenta de lo que siente?


**Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction espero que les guste**

**Yo quisiera**

**Soy tu mejor amigo  
>tu pañuelo de lagrimas,<br>de amores perdidos**

-Hey Bells ¿Qué pasa princesa?¿Porque me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que es urgente que viniera?-dijo el cobrizo llegando al prado donde estaba su mejor amiga la cual estaba llorando en un rincón.

-Princesa ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el abrazándola.

-Jacob me dejo Edward-le contesto Isabella entre lagrimas

**Te recargas en mi hombro  
>tu llanto no cesa,<br>yo solo te acaricio.  
>y me dices por que la vida<br>es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?  
>yo solo te abrazo<br>y te consuelo.  
>Me pides mil consejos para protegerte<br>de tu próximo encuentro,  
>sabes que te cuido<strong>

-¿Qué hice mal Ed?¿Porque me dejo?- le dijo llorando a Edward.

-Shh tu no hiciste nada mi amor el es un imbécil que no te merece y no merece tus lagrimas-le dijo Edward a Bella algo enojado con ella por menospreciarse.

-Ay Edward a veces me gustaría un novio como tú ya sabes guapo, cariñoso, inteligente y caballeroso-le dijo Bella a Edward él se sonrojo adorablemente según las palabras de Bella ya que él se sorprendió y avergonzó de saber que ella pensaba asi de el ya que no era un secreto que Edward estuviera enamorado de Bella.

-Ay hermosa estas delirando ya no sabes ni lo que dices-le contesto Edward algo triste al saber que no había forma en que ella le hiciera caso a él. Isabella es hermosa cierto es algo bajita tal vez mida 1.60 delgada y con las curvas necesarias un hermoso y largo cabello caoba unos ojos marrones casi como el chocolate enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas es la capitana de animadoras del Instituto.

**Lo que no sabes es que  
>yo quisiera ser ese por quien<br>te desvelas y te desesperas,  
>yo quisiera ser tu llanto,<br>ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
>yo quisiera ser ese por quien<br>tu despertaras ilusionada,  
>yo quisiera que vivieras<br>de mi siempre enamorada**

-Corazón ya van más de tres veces que te hablo y no me haces caso en que piensas-le dijo Bella a Edward

-Nada solo me perdí-Edward se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Después de aquel incidente con Jacob Edward y Bella se hicieron mas inseparables de lo que ya eran lo cierto es que se distanciaron un poco cuando Bella estuvo con Jacob porque a Edward nunca le cayo muy bien pero ahora todo el día estaban juntos y ella empezaba a sentir algo por su mejor amigo y no era solo por el físico es increíblemente atractivo con su desordenado cabello color cobre, sus grandes ojos verdes cubiertos de unas intensas pestañas, sus labios son rosados y sensuales su cuerpo delgado pero atlético ya que es el capitán del equipo de futbol del Instituto. 

**Tú te me quedas viendo,  
>y me preguntas si algo<br>me está pasando,  
>y yo no sé qué hacer,<br>si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
>quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,<br>pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
>y que solo en mi mente<br>vivas para siempre**

-Tengo que decirte algo- le dijo Edward a Bella. Después de tanto pensarlo decidió q decirle la verdad era lo mejor se arriesgaría a todo por ella.

-Claro dime- le dijo ella nerviosa temiendo lo peor

-Estoyenamoradodeti-lo dijo tan rápido que a ella le costó entenderlo.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti- le contesto ella tomando su mano.

-Enserio dijo el volteando hacia ella ya que había estado agachado esperando su respuesta.

-Aja ahora que esperas para besarme Cullen- le dijo ella sonriendo con coquetería.

-Claro pero antes tengo que preguntar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el sonriendo torcidamente como solo el sabia hacerlo

-Si- respondió ella después el se inclino y la beso no era su primer beso su primer beso lo tuvieron juntos a los 11 años en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice y Edward.

Pero aun así fue perfecto el beso fue dulce pero si dejar de ser apasionado después de todo se amaban y eran almas gemelas y ellos sabían que nada ni nadie los podría separar.

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
>tu te desvelas y te desesperas,<br>yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
>ese que viene de tus sentimientos,<br>yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
>tu despertaras ilusionada,<br>yo quisiera que vivieras  
>de mi siempre enamorada<strong>

**N/A: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer espero que les haya gustado este One shot se inspiro en la canción Yo quisiera del grupo Reik.**


End file.
